


Let’s Play A Game

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [35]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Greys Anatomy Cast, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fuck Marry Kill, Late Late Show, reader is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: James wants to play a little game





	Let’s Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a famous singer and her crush is jesse Williams and suprises her while she is a guest at James Corden his show?  
> greysanatomyimaginesworld

‘And that was Y/N, Y/L/N! Her album is out now, go download it on iTunes, Amazon and all the major retailers! I love it and her. Please welcome to the couch, Y/N,’ James introduced you as you walked from the stage where you had just performed your set to the main stage where he and the other guests were stationed. He welcomed you before you sat down with a hug and a peck on the cheek and started to chat about your new album. You were thankful to have so much coverage for this release and the people on the show seemed to be very complimentary about your music. Soon the topic of conversation turned onto your love life.  
‘So Y/N,’ James started, a glint in his eye, ‘you’re single at the moment is that correct?’  
‘It is,’ you blushed wondering where he was going with this.  
‘But not always,’ he chuckled as pictures of your most recent dates flashed up on the screen, ‘you’re often spotted out and about.’  
‘Yeah,’ you winced before you joked, ‘I’d have a boyfriend by now if the paparazzi didn’t scare them off!’

James chuckled along with the audience and the other guests as he continued, ‘anyone that doesn’t want to be seen out with you is mad! Anyway, I thought we’d play a game.’  
‘What?’ you asked skeptically.  
‘Fuck, Marry, Kill,’ he laughed as you groaned, ‘with your most recent dates, ready?’  
‘As I’ll ever be,’ you grumbled as James arranged his cards.  
‘Jake Gyllenhaal, Zac Efron, and John Boyega,’ he said as the audience jeered and pics of you with all three boys flashed up on the screen behind him.  
‘Um,’ you paused, ‘this is so hard they’re all so nice! Zac, John, Jake?’  
‘Woah,’ James chuckled, ‘what’s wrong with Jake?!’  
‘Nothing! Nothing! We just don’t click…that’s all.’  
‘Oh, I get it,’ James said with a sexualizing wink.  
‘Not like that!’ I groaned, ‘move on Corden!’  
‘Okay, okay… Scott Disick, Chris Pratt, Jesse Williams?’

You thought about this one. It wasn’t like you dated all of Hollywood, it was just that you met a lot of different people at parties and events, and you chose to see them after whether in a friendly way or romantic way. Most of them were a bust. You got along with some of them but your schedules never lined up and so your adventures were cut short, the only one you really saw a future with was Jesse. He was cute, funny and so charming. He was the most fun you’d had in ages but you hardly ever got to see each other. He would be your marry definitely. And your fuck. Damn.

‘Fuck Chris, Kill Scott…sorry. Marry Jesse,’ you said as the audience woo’d.  
‘Really?’ James said, ‘that’s your answer, no take backs?’  
‘Yeah…why?’ you said suspiciously.  
‘Because we have one more guest this evening who might be very happy with your answers, please welcome to the stage Jesse Williams,’ James said as the audience watched Jesse walk out to the main stage. He embraced you as he got settled and you stood there mortified as if you hadn’t just talked about your love life with the whole world.

‘Welcome Jesse,’ James said as he sat down.  
‘Thanks, happy to be here,’ Jesse said.  
‘Now you know our other guest yes? Some more than others,’ he said as Jesse nodded and you put your head in your hands in embarrassment.  
‘Yeah, I’ve known John a while, and me and Y/N have gotten to know each other over the past few months.’  
‘Are you happy with her choices?’ James asked as he looked at the two of you. Jesse looked at you with a smile as you looked up at him, your cheeks crimson.  
‘Very.’


End file.
